Kitten
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: Rated for later chapters! What if Heero had a sister his friends did not know about? and what if she all of a sudden showed up with a life even more mysterious than his own?
1. fights, relations, and pranks

Kitten

By Chikara-Yuy

_**Okay, I do not own gundum wing. I do not know who does.**_

_**So no suing!!**_

_**I also do not own sailor moon. So forget that!!!!**_

_**But I do own my character kagome. She is mine. And no this is not an inuyasha thing.**_

_**If it was it would be total miroku bashing no offence miroku lovers!!! **_

_**Oh, and I really want reviews on this please? And if you like this one try reading my other stories!!!**_

_****_

_**okay so before black-angel-001 shows up I had better start. Also she writes her own share of funny fanfics. READ HER STORIES!!! She tries them out on me and I swear I need stitches in my side!! Haha. I love little angel and if you want more for that. You have to review her story.**_

_**And if you haven't read it yet you should it is too funny.**_

_**Okay now on with da, fic!!**_

**__**

**__**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

**__**

_****_

Heero waked silently down the stairs of Quatre's mansion.

The war was over and he still felt like he was fighting no matter what he did.

He pulled a small crumpled-half burnt picture out of his pocket.

He glanced at it; a picture of a girl before he had undergone doctor J's training. It was his sister. _**(Yeah he had a sister.)**_

He had never told the other guys about her, he felt no need. She had also been trained by doctor j but on their first mission, the one he failed, she had disappeared thought to have died in the blast.

He thought though she was still alive. He knew one day he would find her but not now.

He was working for the preventers with his friends of course.

He knew that if he found her there would be only one way to tell if it was really her.

A birthmark but the only way he would be able to see it was if she wore shorts and tank tops still.

He sighed; he would try to find her just not now.

Kagome sighed as she did her daily work out at the gym; she got up off the weight bench and started to walk to the sauna. As she was walking, she began to think about if she would get any missions this week.

Then. Thump. Kagome glanced up to see who had walked into her and saw a tall boy with his hair in a somewhat painful looking ponytail. Wufei glanced at the onna who had bumped into him, never mind he hadn't been watching where he was going. "Feh, baka Woman watch where you are going."

"Hnn," said Kagome glancing at him and in monotone replied," you are the one who walked into me."

Kagome feeling bored decided to go to the sparing room. Wufei glanced after her and followed.

Once she walked in she stretched and went into practicing her kata.

Wufei blinked. How in the seven hells did she learn my clan's way of fighting?!! He thought. "Woman!! Where did you learn those fighting movements!" Kagome did not even turn around and did not reply. "Woman!! Injustice!!

I demand you tell me where you learned my clans fighting skills!!" Kagome stopped her kata and glanced at him. "From a friend," she replied in monotone. " WHO WOMAN?!" Kagome glared at him. Sweat glistened off her tanned skin. She only grunted then said," if you want to know that bad then spar me. You win I tell you. I win you stop calling me onna."

Wufei glanced her up and down.

'Hnn, she talks, acts and looks like yuy but her hair is darker. Though her eyes are dark, green they are so dark they look blue. Interesting. '

"Alright but one last thing, I win you tell me your name onna. You are like one of my friends. Way to much like him."

'Even if you lose, I would tell you' she thought.

"Hnn." Kagome grunted nodding showing that she agreed.

She got into a fighting stance Amara had taught her.

Wufei followed her example and got into his infamous fighting stance.

Wufei charged Kagome. Kagome sidestepped him and did a flip landing behind him.

Wufei turned and tried a leg sweep. Kagome flipped over his leg and sidestepped. When Wufei was up, she delivered him a roundhouse kick to the face.

Wufei grunted as it made contact. Kagome then dropped pulling her own leg sweep and knocked Wufei to the floor. Wufei got back up and tried to punch her; Kagome blocked him and punched him back making contact with his chest knocking the wind out of him. Kagome then grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder.

Wufei was up in an instant. He did a leg sweep from behind and knocked Kagome to the floor.

Kagome did a flip back onto her feet as Wufei's fist hit the floor where she had been.

The fight was soon over. Kagome stood over Wufei and outstretched her hand to him.

Wufei accepted and allowed her to hoist him to his feet.

Kagome looked at him as she put out her hand to him grunting. Wufei took it and they shook hands. "My name is Kagome R. Yuy," she said to him. Wufei's head snapped to attention at her name.

She raised an eyebrow in question but walked away. Wufei just shook his head 'no way, she could be related to Heero'

Kagome stretched as she walked from the sparing room. She then turned to see her friend by the weight lifting machine.

Serena looked at her. "Whoa, Kagome your sweating up a storm," she said as she tossed Kagome a towel.

Kagome smirked, "I found an interesting sparring partner," she replied in monotone siting at the weight machine next to her friend.

Just as Serena was about to answer someone came running into the gym shooting off a gun.

He did not say a thing; he just started shooting people. Kagome glanced at Serena who looked shocked.

Kagome slipped to one side of Serena and Serena went the other direction. The gunman didn't even notice them.

Wufei cursed when he heard a shot go off.

He got down and glanced around the corner and saw a crazed baka shooting people or trying; he seemed to be drunk. Wufei didn't even notice the girls sneaking up on the gunman.

Kagome pulled out her gun. **_(An: I really don't know where to say she keeps it no one knows where Heero keeps his so lets just guess she keeps it there too.)_**

She crouched along the wall and glanced across to Serena. She nodded to her.

They both jumped up. Serena shouted hey baka yaro!! Over here!!

Kagome then pointed her gun but the gunman some how spotted her and shot at her.

Kagome didn't even flinch as the bulled hit her in the arm.

She growled but noticed the gunman turning to Serena. She didn't notice he had friends either.

Kagome took out her other gun and charged the man. Wufei blinked as he saw one onna jump up and yell at the gunman. Is she crazy?!

He then saw Kagome behind the gunman and the gunman notice her and shoot her.

He then saw the gunman turn to shoot the other onna.

And saw Kagome charge at him.

Kagome grunted as she knocked the gunman to the ground and hit him in the head with the butt of her gun.

She then noticed his friends looking at her. They started shooting at her as she ran at them.

_**(An: think tomb raider.)**_

She shot back at them taking a few bullets herself. She then dropped her guns and fought hand-to-hand combat with three while Serena fought two at a time.

Wufei just stared and decides to stay back. What are these onna superwoman or something??!!

Wufei only blinked once and the fight was over. Kagome stood over the gunmen bleeding and sweaty.

Serena stood across from her breathing hard and a little bruised.

Wufei ran over to them to see if they were all right. Serena blinked at seeing Wufei running toward her friend so she ran to Kagome also and kicked at Wufei but overbalanced herself; and already being tired and passed out.

Kagome caught her and glanced at Wufei, before joining her friend on the ground.

Wufei grabbed Serena putting her across his shoulder and then Kagome carrying her to his truck.

He set Kagome in the front seat, then the blonde-haired woman one in the back seat.

He then pulled out a cell-phone and called the police over to the gym.

On the way to the mansion, he glanced at Kagome; she was bleeding a lot here and there but she also had old scars. She had one scar that went across her chest between her neck and tank top.

He saw another scar on her side that looked like a half circle. In addition, one across her stomach that looked like a straight line. Then there was the one on her forehead and left arm.

Hmm. she is a fighter. I wonder where she got all the scars. As soon as he got there he slipped Serena over his shoulder and picked Kagome up again. After achieving the matter of opening the door, he bellowed. " WINNER!!! GET YOU MEDICAL SELF DOWN HERE WITH THAT FIRST AID KIT!!!"

Quatare came down the stairs and looked at Wufei with his first aid kit in his hand; he blinked when he saw the girls in Wufei's arms. Wufei went to the couches and set Serena on her stomach across it and set Kagome on her back on the other couch and let Quatre work his medical magic.

While Quatre was bandaging Kagome and Serena **_(and looking like a walking talking cherry afterwards ) _**and they were lying in guestrooms later. "Wufei?" Asked quatare "what happened to those two?"

Wufei grunted and turned the news on to were they were talking about the shooting at the gym and pointed at it. Quatre blinked his eyes widening. "They took out six shooters?!!" Wufei nodded then went up the stairs; he stopped by one of the guestrooms when he heard a scream from one

_**(An: I would move if I were you Wufei.....)**_

Wham the door swung open slapping Wufei in the face.

_**(An: told you so...)**_

Heero came into the room with his gun out and pointed it at the glaring blonde-haired woman. " Who are you and who do you work for?" Serena blinked, and glared at him then replied in a monotone-voice as cold as his "Why don't you put the gun away? Then maybe I will tell you."

Heero glared at her, "Hnn." He grunted and put is gun down to his side. Serena then walked down the stairs with Wufei and Heero.

"Miss, may I ask your name?" Asked Quatre. Serena grunted and said "Serena. Serena s. winner."

Quatare blinked. "Ack! You're my niece!!" Serena's eyes widened a fraction.

"Uncle Q?" Quatare grinned at her. "I hadn't heard from you since you moved from your mother's."

Therefore, Serena and Quatra walked off talking to each other or rather Quatare doing the talking and Serena answering with a grunt, yes, or no.

Heero backed away from the siblings and then stated in monotone to Wufei, "Didn't you say there was another one?" Wufei nodded and pointed to the door of the room Kagome was sleeping in. Serena noticing Heero go to her friend's room "hey I wouldn't go in there if I were yo-"

THUNK, THUNK, THUNK, THUNK, THUNK

Serena Wufei and Quatre ran up and into the room to see Heero pinned to the wall by knives and Kagome sitting up on the bed still holding one more knife.

"Kagome!!" Serena said." Iie!" Kagome stopped and looked to Serena putting the knife back to her side glaring at Heero. Wufei and Quatre were trying not to laugh at the perfect soldier's predicament.

Serena said" Kagome yuy. Let Heero down right now." Trowa who had just walked in blinked. Actually Quatre fainted and Wufei smirked. Kagome raised an eyebrow at them. Then looked to see the boy on the wall's reaction he was looking at her strangely. Kagome walked forward and took her knives from the wall.

Heero stood in front of her as she put her knives into their invisible hiding places.

"Kagome?" He asked her. She looked at him. "Hnn."

He looked at her with a cold ridged face "My name is Heero yuy. Does the name doctor J mean anything to you? "

Kagome's eyebrow raised a fraction then she took in the name.

Heero then shoved Wufei, Serena and Quatre and Trowa out the door closing it.

Kagome gazed at him," Heero? Is it really you? "She asked her voice still had a monotone hint to it.

He nodded and pulled out the ripped picture that had her in it. She took a ripped picture form her pocket and they held them together. Kagome gazed back form the picture to him. "It is you."

She smirked at him. Heero smirked back. They then opened the door and walked out.

Serena stared at Kagome, "So he's your brother?" Kagome grunted an affirmative.

Heero then took in Serena's appearance. She stood a few inches smaller than him and Kagome and had her hair in a strange style that looked like to meatballs on top of her head.

'Hnn, she's ...WHAT AM I THINKING?!!!'

"So if your Heero's sister how come you just showed up," asked Wufei.

Kagome then told her story.

Two hours later...

And that's what happened.

Serena blinked and was wondering how her friend had managed to live through all that.

Wufei noted to his mind that she had only Heero as family that her life had been like his.

Ripped away from all she knew.

Trowa ............. **_(An: boy what a surprise ")_**

Quatre "oh my Miss Kagome that is very sad..." **_(An: a gentleman to the end eh?)_**

Heero "........" **_(An: what else is new?)_**

Quatre looked at the two girls and asked, "Well how about you live here with us?"

Serena and Kagome stared at him.

The boys looked at him like he had lost his mind.

One of the guys was about to reply when Duo waltzed in obviously on a sugar high.

Hey who are the girls? Serena blinked and Kagome stared.

"Serena S. winner" grunted Serena. "Kagome R. yuy" said Kagome in monotone.

Duo being sugar high did not hear the last names.

"Nice! I am gonna make nick names for you!"

He looked at Serena for a bit. "You... Your bunny!! Cause your hair looks like a bunny!!"

Serena frowned at being compared to a small animal.

Duo then without thinking **_(an: when does he think?? No offence Duo-chan! _**

_**Duo: none taken.)**_

Said to Kagome, "and your nickname is kitten cause your eyes are like a cat's!!"

Kagome in turn ignored duo until he called her kitten.

She then sent him a look and said "my name is Kagome. Not KITTEN."

A moment of silence ensued.....

Then....

"Hey guys I am bored wanna play indoor golf?"

Wufei's eyes bulged.

Trowa cringed.

Quatre almost fainted _**(again).**_

Heero's eyes widened a fraction.

Serena and Kagome just stared.

Heero then took charge "Quatra you take the garage.

Trowa you take the attic, Wufei you take the ground floor."

"I will take the 1rst floor.

Kagome you and Serena take the second and third floor."

"Hide ANYTHING Duo can use to amuse himself."

"Where could that range from Heero?" asked Serena looking at him curiously. "From a simple tennis or golf ball to my homemade bombs." answered Heero. Serena only blinked to that response and thought, 'HOMEMADE BOMBS?!'

With that the group departed to hide what ever they thought to hide.

Duo then after a minute whined "Guys what did I say?"

Later that night.....

Duo smiled and tried not to laugh as he sneaked into each of his friend's rooms.

God he might die tomorrow but he was surely gonna die laughing!!!!

He snickered as he left Kagome's room and disappeared into his to sleep.

The next morning what duo did was apparent.

All the friends awoke to take their showers they crawled out of their beds and then grabbed a change of clothes and disappeared into their bathrooms.

A few minutes later....

MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rang through the quiet morning.

Duo ran out of his room only to run into Kagome who was standing there glaring at him and the others behind her.

Wufei glared at him MAXWELL WHAT IS THE MEANING OF TURNING MY HAIR RED!?

Now I well describe how everyone looked Kagome who was blocking Duo's escape had her hair down in a very unfitting yellow color with a promise of death glistening in her eyes. Serena in turn had green hair and did not look pleased about it.

Heero stood there with orange hair and looked in what only could be described as homicidal.

Trowa was standing with his arms crossed and his hair purple.

Quatre who did not find this funny at all his hair was pink.

Duo gulped and said what are you going to do to me?

Kagome smiled and duo gulped even louder.

Wufei looked to the female yuy to see what she would do and was surprised when she stepped to the side. Duo walked by her and was relieved.

Kagome then said "Chase him Wufei. Oh and TRY to refrain from cutting off his braid IF you catch him."

Wufei smirked he knew that the female yuy was up to something but listened to her and pulled out his katana and gave chase to the braided baka.

Heero looked to his sister, "why did you let him off that easily?"

"I haven't I am going to play a prank on him."

Heero's eyes widened a fraction.

Serena's eyes widened she knew first hand how her PRANKS went.

Kagome then gave a list to Quatra who had his servants fetch what was on it.

She then shooed Serena, Quatra and Trowa away.

Then she and Heero set to work on her 'SURPRISE' for Duo.

_**---------------------------------------------------------**_

**__**

_**MUWHAHAHAHAH!!!! **_

_**Okay this is all you get until I get reviews!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**OH YEAH I WANT YOU TO VOTE ON WHO YOU WANT ME TO PAIR SERENA AND KAGOME WITH.**_

_**HOWEVER, I PLAN TO PLACE KAGOME WITH WUFEI NO MATTER WHAT.**_

_**BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!**_

_**R&R!!!!**_


	2. prank of all time and the car ride after

Kitten

By Chikara Yuy

_**Okay I only had one review on the last chapter but I hope that changes!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing!!!**_

_**Okay I want votes please!! All righty then now on with the fic!**_

* * *

Kagome and Heero smiled they were going to wait till Duo was asleep to play their prank. While Duo was being chased they had gotten their hair back to normal. Kagome after a while got up from her perch on the windowsill called out through the house loudly, "CHANG HE'S HAD ENOUGH NOW!"

Kagome listened as she heard the running stop but someone else continued running up the stairs. Duo stopped and glanced at kagome and Heero, he possibly thought one of them would shoot him but when they didn't do anything he walked into his room. Duo didn't notice anything out of place and then looked to Kagome and Heero tiredly. "I'm gonna go back to sleep it's to early to be up."

Kagome and Heero left him but when they were sure the braided baka was asleep they sneaked into his room and put their plan into action. 2 hours later Kagome whipped her arm across her forehead and smirked at Heero, they were finished now Kagome took out her camera and snapped a few pictures, for blackmail of course. Kagome and Heero then quietly sneaked out of Duo's room and down the stairs, and the twins plopped down on the couch smirking.

Serena shook her head, "WHAT did you do to him?" Kagome shook her head "You'll see when he wakes up."

Quatre looked down at his watch, "Which should be right about.... Now." He said looking up; he heard a terrible scream form Duo's room upstairs. Everyone ran up the stairs Kagome and Heero walking cause they already knew why the braided pilot was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Wufei knocked the door open and when he saw duo started laughing. Qautre and trowa stared at him and it wasn't long before the Arabian was clutching the boy for support while he was laughing, Serena held onto the door frame for support to keep herself from joining Wufei on the floor. Duo stood in the middle of the room glaring at kagome and Heero, he was dressed in a baby outfit and his whole room had been changed and now looked like a nursery. Kagome and Heero were now smirking wider than ever.

Heero had on his mind what his sister had done to get even with him as kids. She had basically set his room up like a bobby trap. When he had finally gotten himself out of that he was covered in pink and yellow paint with splotches of purple here and there and had a rope which he had been dangling by wrapped around his ankle needless to say he never made his sister mad again.

Duo was now screaming.

"HE-MAN!!!" Duo whined "Why did ya hafta go and do this?!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and duo's nickname for her brother. Heero gave her a look as if to say how should I know? Kagome shook her head and glared at duo. "Oh Maxwell." she said sweetly causing Serena to back away as if a bomb would go off. Duo stopped screaming as he saw Kagome waving a dangling camera in front of him. "If you ever, and I do mean EVER mess with my hair again these pictures will find their way onto the Internet. No joke." Duo's eyes widened and he nodded. Kagome then turned and dragged the again laughing Serena out of the room the others following her.

Duo looked about his room and gave a sigh, -at least she didn't hurt me- he thought as he sat down. But, as he sat down one chair leg cracked causing him to jump up and as he did that paintball guns from different directions set off decorating the shiningami in pretty purples and blues.

What happened next was really expected. "KITTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEENN!"

Kagome glanced up at the ceiling when she heard a slight thump and she smirked once again. Serena stared at her, "you didn't?" Kagome gave her a look that plainly said 'who little old me?' Serena shook her head. And then said "Okay who wants breakfast?"

_**(Should I leave it there? Nah I don't wanna be cruel...-smirks-)**_

Soon enough both girls and cooked breakfast and duo came down regularly clothed but not happy that is till he saw the food. Soon after all the compliments had gone and everyone had gone quiet Duo spoke up.

"Hey guys how about we go the theme park today?" Every looked to him then at each other.

Kagome popped her neck, "why the hell not, it's not like we have anything else to do."

Qautre glanced at her. "Kagome! It's not nice to cuss!"

Serena chuckled but agreed with kagome. Everyone stood as one and walked out side to get in the car. "NO WAY!" Yelled an outraged Wufei. "I AM NOT SITTING NEXT TO MAXWELL!" Kagome was really getting annoyed with this. Quatre glanced at Wufei "Come on don't fight..."

"No Maxwell no fights.: said Wufei crossing his arms.

"But, I wanna go too!" Yelled Duo pitifully. "I'll do ANYTHING!"

Kagome exchanged looks with Heero and they smirked.

Later....

"HEY LET ME OUT!!" Screamed Duo.

"Well you did say 'anything' " said trowa smirking.

" 'Anything' did not include shoving me into the trunk!" Whined duo.

Quatre started rubbing his head, "Can we please have a FEW minutes of quiet?!" The car got silent at the Arabian's question. It seemed Duo would comply with the boy's request.

After about a few minutes though it became apparent that they braided baka was bored; you want to know how they knew? Well I think the off key Brittany spears song was a dead giveaway.

Serena looked around as the off key singing filled the car, Kagome and Heero's eyes widened simultaneously but otherwise no other response came from them. Wufei seemed to be counting to ten. But as the singing got louder and became a song by the back street boys the car swerved.

Kagome by that time was clutching her favorite throwing knife and looked about to start stabbing the trunk top.

Then it happened someone snapped.

"DAMN IT DUO! SHUT UP I AM SO TIRED OF THIS!!" Screamed the blonde driving. Serena covered her ears and the others either flinched or didn't show a response at all.

After about an hour they reached the amusement park.

* * *

_**Okay there's the second chapter!! It took me a while to write it up but I did. I can't wait to hear what you think. I had a lot of fun writing that prank they did to Duo. Heh, Heh, review and tell me what ride you think they should go on first! Though I think I might make them go into the haunted house ride. –Smiles evilly- Heh, Heh, Heh. Well I gotta go now bye bye!**_


	3. Amusment problems

Kitten

By Chikara-Yuy

Thank you for your reviews!

I promise to check your stories and review them, I bet their great!!

Okay now before people start to flame me I am going to start the story!

I need more votes! Also please note that you can only vote once. Each time you review a chapter.

And yes the scouts will show up but, later.

* * *

Once there they all got out of the car, the two Winners went to the trunk and let Duo out.

The rest walked ahead and let them catch up. When they reached the gates, Duo, threw his arm around Serena's waist earning a few glares from a few certain boys behind him. All right then bunny lets go there! Said the braided boy pointing at the nearest ride. The others looked towards it; it was a ride through haunted house.

Serena looked back to kagome who shrugged. Maxwell I refuse to go on that ride, it is for weak women.

Kagome glared at him, and Wufei pointedly ignored her. Quatre was once again rubbing his temple. Why not Wu-man? It looks fun stated the Duo. "Maxwell my name is not Wu-man!" Wu-fei tried to pull out his katana to threaten the boy but was surprised that his hand grabbed air.

He looked behind him to see kagome holding the katana, smirking. Woman, give me my katana. Kagome shook her head and strapped it to her waist. You don't get it back till you can stop shouting so much she stated smirking mischievously.

Kagome then went and gave the man their tickets for ride and climbed into the first car Wufei followed her and sat down. Heero followed behind them giving Wufei a death glare. Serena walked in behind Heero and the others took followed after. Quatre had decided to sit it out because he had a headache. Kagome stared forward as the ride started. Serena behind them shivered as they went through a curtain of spider webs. Wufei who sat beside kagome stared at her out of the corner of his eye. When kagome felt his stare she looked back at him causing him to turn around and face forward, so did kagome.

Just as they got past the spider web curtain a man in a werewolf costume jumped out and howled. Wufei didn't look a bit fazed and glared at the 'werewolf'. The werewolf catching the glare and noticing the gun pointed at him ran back into his hiding place, making a mental note not to jump in front of boys that had girls with them EVER again.

Kagome shook her head at Wufei and looked about they were in another room and she had heard a noise. Being the ever, cautious perfect soldier's sister, she kept her ears tuned then turned and someone in a Frankenstein costume. The person in the Frankenstein costume didn't notice she had seen him, so he sneaked up and gave a shuddering moan. Kagome turned and punched him from inside the car.

Not noticing wufei reaching for his katana. Till his hand bumped her waist causing her to twist around and make them both but heads.

_**(AN: he, he, :) I am so evil.)**_

Serena stayed close to Heero as they rode through the haunted house silently laughing at the two people in front of them.. -I am so wondering why I went through with this...though watching kagome and wufei is worth the while ha, ha!- she thought. Heero was getting really bored. Till he heard a voice.

"Ah, matey! Walk the plank with ye! Heero turned and pulled out his every trusty gun as the pirate jumped out from the side with a large sword. Serena just pulled out a heavy mallet and swung it at him since he was close only to find she had crushed a robot. –oops..- she thought while heero fought off a smirk that was coming to his face.

Duo who had sat beside trowa was bouncing in his seat. Trowa was silent.

Both of them had found the events that had happened already VERY amusing. As they caught site of the 'SMASHED' robot Duo murmmered something about remind me never to sneak up on Bunny.

Trowa just hid his smirk.

When the ride stopped they all found themselves in a circular room. When they stepped in the door seemed to vanish. Serena stared about then pointed at the paintings as they seemed to stretch. Then light flashed in the dark room and lit up the ceiling showing what looked like a person hanging from a rope. When the light filled the room a again there was another door.

_**(an: if your wonderin, I am now describing a ride I went on at disney world combined with another one there.) **_

as they wen through the door the noticed stairs going up them they found a weird looking man pointing them into an elevator. They walked in to find seats filling the elevator, **_(an: know what ride it is yet?)_**

strapping themselves in they noticed other people getting on. "Wonder what's gonna happen?" said duo.

Kagome shrugged. They were all seated in the same order they had been on the car ride.

Then the elevator closed and started to move forward flashing blue lights filled the room, and movies showed in the front of people disappearing form an elevator. Then the elevator stopped and started to go up. After a few minutes the elevator dropped at a fast speed making a lot of people scream. Kagome and the others gripped their chairs and though strapped in kagome felt herself lifted right out of her chair as the elevator dropped. Soon the elevator stopped dropping and started to go up again very fast. Doors opened up at the top, letting light into the dark elevator then it dropped again. This was repeated at least ten times wufei on the fifth time going down let out bellow that Duo would die once he got off this damned ride.

After that was over they all got off the ride kagome was smirking. Duo was laughing serena was pale and mumbling something about never doing that again. The others except for wufei had enjoyed it.

* * *

_**Okay, I will leave off here for now I may get the next chapter up before the weekend or on Saturday cause of school. But, I promise it will be up soon hope you enjoyed it!! I did! He, he.**_

_**Don't forget to vote I really want to know what you think!!**_


	4. Water pistols and old friends

Kitten

By Chikara-Yuy

All righty' then! I do not own gundam wing or sailor moon.

So then, I would love to thank you for your reviews!

I am glad so many people like this story!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei as promised tried to kill Duo but happened to remember that Kagome conveniently had his katana.

Therefore, he decided to wait. Quatre, who saw Serena hiding her large mallet, wondered if he wanted to know what happened. They then headed to the games. Duo dragged them over to the water race games. Kagome, duo and Wufei decided to race each other. After the race had started, a bee began buzzing around duo's head so; duo tried to quirt the bee, and ended up pointing his water gun at Kagome who had conveniently ducked. Her water pistol still going squirted wufei in the chin just as duo's hit him in the face.

"Woman! MAXWELL! QUIT SQUIRTING ME WITH THAT DAMN WATER!"

"Well why didn't you duck?" Kagome asked.

"Well woman I was actually trying to win the race."

"That's all you could do is try."

"What do you mean by that woman?"

"Why should I have to spell it out for you?"

Duo stood aside and listened to the argument he had caused which he was glad they had forgotten.

"Woman you should quit while you're ahead."

"Oh come on Wufei quit acting like the seven-year-old you are."

Duo decided to add his two cents. "Kitten if you're joking that's crule, but if you're being sarcastic that's even worse."

"Support search and rescue Duo, get lost NOW." Said Kagome.

"You're just jealous because the voices only talk to me and not you."

Kagome and wufei blinked then went back to their argument.

Trowa then made a comment "Artificial intelligence is no match for stupidity."

Duo looked lost. "Eh?"

Then all of a sudden Serena reached behind her as the thudding of feat came into their hearing over kagome and wufei's argument. She then swung a girl over her shoulder and onto the ground in front of her.

"EEK!" Screeched the blonde. "Rena did you have ta go and do that?" She questioned Serena. Serena didn't answer her but looked behind her at the other girls. Rei watched Wufei and Kagome's argument amusedly. She then said "wow, I never thought I'd see the day when a guy actually made kagome argue with them." Kagome glared at her and Wufei rolled his eyes. "Stupid woman go away." Rei raised an eyebrow as kagome twitched. Rei then sent her glare to Wufei and said "Say it again and you WILL join the last baka who I put in the hospital." Wufei didn't say anything but answered her with a snort.

A blue haired girl approached and sighed. "Rei please I do not want to do any medical aid to anyone today..."

A dark brown haired girl stood behind her, grunted. Trowa and the guys just stared. "Who the hell were these seemingly crazy women?"

Kagome who was trying to ignore the Hyperactive Minako beside her, said "Heero guys meet, our ...Friends..." the look she sent Heero then said don't ask.

Amy smiled and said, "Okay how about we all get aquatinted over lunch?" After that was said and everyone agreed they headed towards a little food place in the middle of the theme park.

After lunch they all started to get along a bit better, If you leave out the fact that kagome and Wufei would not stop arguing.

Soon though Kagome, Serena and the guys went home. Quatre being ever polite invited them to stay since Kagome and Serena already were. Amy looked about to decline but Minako answered for her. "That would be nice!" She said happily. So they all went back to Qautre's mansion.

As soon as they were back kagome headed for the work out gym to train. Serena followed her with her friends on their heels.

Duo and the guys blinked then they sat down in the living room, "so... We have a lot of new guests now." said trowa.

"Yep..." said Duo I guess so though I think the blonde with the bow is cute.

At that moment heero's laptop began to beep indicating that he had mail. Heero picked it up and pressed a few buttons. He looked up to the guys "mission, rebels". They all looked to him and nodded. "Mission accepted." With that he left a note for kagome and the others then they left to go find out what they could.

Serena sat down on the mat in the gym. "Well why are you guys here?" Amy answered her. Well it seems that we have an enemy back. Serena and kagome looked to each other. "who?" said kagome turning back to Amy. Well... it's... -portal appears- Amy, Lita, Minako, and Rei surround Serena, facing the portal and Kagome pulled out her gun. Pluto stepped out of the portal with Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. Kagome lowered her gun and the girls relaxed a bit. "We have to go girls there's been an attack." Amy and the girls nodded. Serena and kagome stepped forward but were stopped by Pluto. "You two stay here." Serena looked and Pluto, "but pu, we might be needed." "No. Hime. You must stay here." Serena crossed her arms and growled but, nodded. Amy and the others stood away from them.

"MERCURY STAR POWER"

"JUPITER STAR POWER"

"VENUS STAR POWER"

"MARS STAR POWER"

MAKE-UP!

Serena nodded to her senshi and watched them leave with Pluto. Kagome watched also. Uranus and Neptune, along with Saturn warned them to stay put. Serena gave a final nod as the three followed Pluto and disappeared. Serena then turned to kagome. As she was about to speak they heard a noise outside. Kagome went and looked out the window to see a few men and youma had broken down the front door. Kagome turned to Serena "well so much for staying put. Looks like we'll have to fight." she said. Serena nodded and pulled out her broach as did kagome. The looked to each other and nodded.

"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

Bright lights ribbons and rose petals filled the room. After transforming sailor earth stood in front of the gym door sailor moon beside her. The stood in the shadows waiting for the intruders to show themselves, they didn't have to wait to long.

The youma busted down the door and looked around, followed by....-DIAMOND! AND SAPHIRRE!-

Sailor earth and sailor moon exchanged a look between them that said perfectly –oh shit-

* * *

Okay this chapter is done!! yay!!! I need more votes on who you want with who!!!


	5. an enemy returned?

Kitten

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay here's the fifth chapter!!

Oh , and I am glad so many people are voting. And am really glad so may people like my story!!

Anyway as to what one reviewer asked can't remember who right now..." but yes there will be a little heero and serena in the oncoming chapters..

Okay now on with the fic!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor earth and sailor moon after exchanging another glance walked out of their hiding places.

"Hey nega-sleeze. Long time no see." Said earth coldly.

Diamond looked to a corner where she stood at the same time as sapphire.

"So came back for another beat down diamond or did you miss us?"

"I came back to make you mine serenity and you shall be mine no matter who stands in my way!"

Sailor moon and Earth begin to fight youma. After an hour, the number of youma began to decrease. Earth and moon were not having a hard time until all the youma were gone.

Sailor earth glared at the two men in front of her and sailor moon stood besides her breathing a little heavily.

Sailor earth got in a fighting stance to fight them when sapphire caught her gaze.

-What the hell?- Sailor earth thought. - I... I can't move!- sailor earth looked to moon to find she was having the same trouble just as diamond and his brother were advancing on them a portal opened and mars and Jupiter jumped through it with the rest of the senshi behind them. Diamond looked to them smirking and said in a sickening sweet voice until next time my hime... and he and his brother disappeared.

As soon as the two disappeared, the spell wore off. Sailor earth knelled on the gym floor breathing heavily when under the spell she realized that she hadn't even been able to breath. Sailor moon seemed to realize that also. The looked to the others who had crowded around them to make sure they were okay. Sailor earth de-transformed, as did the others. Kagome smiled at them and reassuring Amara that she was fine went to her room leaving her princess to explain what had happened. Kagome when she got to her room sat down on her bed and flipped onto the mattress. For some unknown reason, she felt more drained than she should have and hoped that Serena wasn't feeling the same way. Kagome quietly pulled herself up and went to her bathroom to take a long hot shower.

Serena after also reassuring all her senshi she was okay went to her room but the symptoms she was feeling were just like Kagome's. She went into her room and quickly to the bathroom to take a long hot bath.

Moments later the guys got home and were quite in a bad mood. Quatre then noticed his broken down door. WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALAH HAPPENED?!

Heero after seeing the door ran inside and checked the upstairs the first room he came to was Serena's.

_**(An: now this part is funny...)**_

He knocked twice and after not hearing an answer he went in and looked around the room but he went to the bathroom door he knocked and not hearing an answer again walked right on in. Serena who had just glanced up at him from in the tub gaped. Heero just stared at her. They stayed like that for a few minutes till it sunk in that Heero WAS standing in her bathroom Serena who had headphones on her head started to throw random objects at the perfect shoulder.

HENTAI!! HENTAI!! HONTO BAKA NE!!

Heero managed to dodge a bar of soap but instead got hit with a bottle of bubble bath.

He then ran out of the bathroom and out of the room with a small tint of red on his face.

Now then I wonder who else decided to check up stairs....

Wufei had run up the opposite end of the stairs and after checking the first few rooms decided to check Kagome's room. He barged right on in and seeing no one in there decided to check the bathroom, **_( AN: all right now this is REALLY funny!)_** Wufei pushed the bathroom door open without knocking and found someone staring at him mouth agape. Wufei stared at the _naked,_ Kagome standing there. Kagome stared and for a minute didn't know how to react that a boy she had sparred and argued with all day was standing in her bathroom and her naked. Then all hell broke loose and Kagome saw red. She then grabbed, the nearest thing to her witch happened to be a white towel. She then wrapped it around herself walked over to Wufei and actually gave him a flying lesson, that is she sent him flying with a well, aimed punch.

Of course with the yelling and bangs happening the others HAD to come running Amara ran to Serena's room, along with Trista, Michelle, and Hotaru. While the inner senshi ran to see why loud noises came from their leader's room.

Of course when they got their all the saw was Wufei go flying past them and an enraged Kagome step out of the bathroom, IN A TOWEL?!

Of course things were not going much better in Serena's room upon entering they saw Heero running out of the bathroom looking a little red. Though Amara didn't see that what she did see was that Serena was in the tub throwing things at him and screaming. Amara of course sent him a death glare, and things proceeded from there...

After the entire episode was over....

Wufei sat down in the living room holding ice over his left eye. Heero sat near him with a lump on his head. Two women sat across from them glaring at some points. Duo found the whole situation funny but decided to stay out of it lest he end up like his two fellow pilots.

Trowa and Quatre sat nearby and Quatre didn't find this funny at all. The senshi were all discussing something quietly and not even the guys could hear what they were saying.

Finally Serena turned and though a glare went Heero's way as well as Wufei's she looked at the guys calmly. Okay we have a very closely guarded secret we have had since we were 15 years old. But we now will tell you the most you can do is listen and not interrupt us in ANY way. She stated looking at Duo as she spoke the last part. The guys glanced to each other then turned to her as Heero gave a nod. Serena sighed and turned to the girls. Kagome nodded and then held her hand up in sync with the other girls.

MARS STAR POWER

MERCURY STAR POWER

JUPITER STAR POWER

VENUS STAR POWER

NEPUTNE PLANET POWER

URANUS PLANET POWER

SATURN PLANET POWER

PLUTO PLANET POWER

EARTH CELSTIAL POWER

MOON CRISIS POWER

MAKE-UP!

Swirling ribbons, lighting, water, ocean water, air, roses, fire, hearts, black ribbons as well as purple filled the room. Then left standing in the girls place stood the sailor senshi.

Sailor moon and earth stepped forward. "We as you can tell are the sailor senshi that protect earth.

We will tell you our story but first we would like to apologize for dragging you into our new battle. We never thought an enemy of ours would actually come back from the dead." Said sailor moon.

"How they did it we have yet to figure out." Said sailor earth looking each boy squarely in the eye.

Quatre stared. His niece was sailor moon.... How the bloody hell did he not notice that?! He was also trying to rid himself of a blush that was creeping onto his face.

Duo was ogling Venus and barley paying attention until Saturn pulled her glaive out and glared at him from the corner of her eye. Duo gulped and pulled himself and his braid as far from her as he could.

Heero and Wufei stared at them a minute both with almost the same thing on their minds.

Wufei: -god I knew she was strong but, a sailor senshi and the one that controls earth?! She looks even more beautiful...WAIT...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!-

Heero: -...she... looks like an angel... ANGEL?! WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!-

Trowa well, Trowa was hiding a nosebleed fairly, well from the girls. "So when...?" Started Quatre. Sailor moon held up her hand as she sat herself down. "That I will tell to you uncle Q." she looked to sailor earth who nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------

end of chapter 5!! YAY! Okay yes I know short but, hey we just had hurricane Ivan come through here in Alabama. So we got a lotta stuff to clean up. Also gotta put ant poison down. So sorry for being late with this chapter!! GOMEN, GOMEN NAISAI! Oh and the voting polls will be up on the next chapter. Kay? Kay. Now then bye - bye!


	6. Memories

Kitten

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay here is the sixth chapter. I know there was not much Serena/Heero or Kagome/Wufei last chapter but this one will have a bit of it. That is possible! Okay the polls are as thus!

-------------------------------------------------------

Sailor earth sat down and the other senshi followed suit. Sailor earth looked to each of the people then started the story. "1,000,000 years ago there was a beautiful kingdom called the silver millennium..." as sailor earth told the story the guys seemed to go in a trance. Sailor moon stopped her and looked at the guys bewildered. "What's wrong with them?" Sailor earth stood then looked closely at Wufei who was nearest. "They are regaining memories..." she then blinked as her eyes shut. Sailor moon also went into the same trance.

- In the memories -

"Serenity! Serenity don't run you might fall!" Cried a dark haired girl running after the little princess.

"Catch me if you can Gome!"

"Sere!" The girl sped up but it seemed that today her luck was not with her.

"Oomph!" Kagome fell down and then glared up to see who had gotten in her way. A tall boy stood there.

"Bah! Stupid girl." Kagome glared at him. "Nitwit boy." The two then had a glaring contest. Little did they know serenity was standing right around the corner with the rest of the senshi. Mina stood there trying not to giggle while she was holding a small sword, being ten they could get away with one hell of a lot of stuff.

Amy had her mouth covered by Lita and Rei as they were watching the two argue. "Rei." said Amy who had gotten loose whispered "This isn't right! He is your brother!" "Yeah. Doesn't mean I can't spy on him." Said Rei.

They then heard the sound of running. The looked to see that Wufei had a rather large bruise on his cheek.

Amy gaped. "Kagome isn't supposed to do that! She is a lady!" Lita once again covered her whispering friend's mouth.

--- Next memory ---

Kagome walked into the gardens and went the private gardens where she and the other girls would bathe. Once there she looked about, it was a beautiful little spot; it had high ivy vines hanging all around and a tall silver tree to once side with its ivy hanging down to the water. Closing off the bathing pool from any eyes. Kagome stripped down and walked into the water, she dove under and swam to the bottom of the pond.

Wufei looked about the garden then his sharp ears caught the sound of running water. He walked around trying to decipher where it was coming from.

His eyes then caught an exposed area. Being curious he walked over to it and stepped inside. Wufei looked around at the closed off area, he was about to leave when something rose out of the water. Wufei blinked and turned red, he quickly left the spot and went to make sure the guys knew that, that spot was off limits.

Kagome turned and saw the leaves moving. She glared for a minute then decided it must have been one of her friends.

----------Later Memory---------

Serenity stood in her room, this is absolutely great! She said smiling at her best friend. Kagome nodded. I think so too. Serenity smiled "Yeah and you get to see Wufei..." Kagome rolled her eyes. "That pompous pig?"

Serenity smiled even more. "Come on all of us KNOW you like him..." Kagome refrained from again rolling her eyes. She then smirked but my brother will be here she said looking at serenity. Serenity blushed. "Well at least he KNOWS I like him." Kagome nodded; "Well I do not like my brother's friend Wufei. He is just like Rei! If they weren't brother and sister, I'd swear that they would get together." Serenity looked at her friend. "Come on Gome... tell him you like him. I mean Selene knows you like him! Actually, me and the guys want to make a bet with you." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"If he doesn't tell you by the end of my ball that he likes you, then we will lay off." Kagome smirked again, "Promise?"

"Promise." Serenity then jumped up and down "I can't believe you and the others get your planet powers today!" Kagome nodded "And you shall place the bond."

"It just seems like yesterday that we just met and became friends." Said serenity. "Yeah." agreed Kagome. "All right come on we got to go since we are already ready." Kagome stood to her full height and helped serenity off her perch on a chair back. They then left her rooms to go off and find the others to spar.

------------other memory--------------

Serenity now 17, ran down the halls.

"SERE!" Yelled a female voice, "YOU'RE GOING TO FALL!"

A dark haired girl was again chasing the princess through the palace halls.

Serenity laughed. "Sorry Gome! Gotta catch me first!"

Kagome gave a low growl and sped up. Then of course what she knew would have happened, happened.

'Wham!' Kagome sat and shook the stars from her eyes. She saw a hand in front of her eyes and took it, who ever it was gently yanked her up. Then as both eyes made contact. "YOU!?" Both of them yelled.

Serenity giggled from behind a rose bush. She then came out. "Hey guys!" Kagome and Wufei turned to her. "We are having a fighting contest to see just who is the strongest my court," Serenity waved her hand over to Kagome. "or Heero's." Wufei smirked "That sounds like fun." Kagome smirked mischievously "Well I am gonna beat you again Wufei." "No chance Princess pain." Kagome rolled her eyes and glared at him.

She then took off after serenity knowing that she was headed to the sparing rooms using that chance to hide her blush.

Wufei followed at a slower pace.

In the sparing room

"Sorry shiningami but your gonna lose to the goddess of Love!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No -"

"DUO, MINA,SHUT UP!"

The braided boy closed his mouth and still gave an angry look at the princess of Venus.

Serenity then ran in with Kagome on her heels and Wufei behind them.

"Okay." said serenity smiling "Each of you will spar each other according to rank."

Serenity and Heero led the others out into different sparing rooms to fight.

"So its Kagome and Wufei first."

Kagome smirked and said, "This is going to be fun."

"I totally agree." said Wufei.

Kagome attacked first trying to punch him; Wufei blocked her and tried to punch her in the stomach.

Kagome dodged him and sweep kicked him to the ground.

After that, they picked up swords and the clang of swords filled the small room.

Moment's later Wufei's sword was knocked out of his hand.

Wufei kicked Kagome's sword out of her hand and sweep kicked her. Kagome jumped over the sweep and kicked Wufei in the chest. Wufei landed on his back and before he could get up Kagome pinned him with her foot signaling her victory. Wufei nodded breathing heavily and Kagome removed her foot and leaned down to help him up. Wufei gripped her hand and pulled her down to the floor and pinned her. Kagome glared at him, "JUST WHAT AR-? Wufei covered her mouth and looked down at her.

"I need to tell you something." Kagome stared him confusedly. Wufei inclined his head towards hers. Kagome blinked and opened her mouth to say something but Wufei silenced her by covering her lips with his.

Serenity and Heero smiled at them from the outside window.

"They look so cute together." Said serenity.

"Well I know he will take care of my sister better than that nitwit Duo would."

Serenity giggled and punched him lightly in the arm. "Come on let's spar." She said smiling.

Serenity was dressed in white pants and shirt. Heero was dressed in black. They both got in fighting stance and started the spar. Serenity dodged Heero's fist and grabbed his shoulders flipping herself over him, she then blew on the back of his neck teasingly, and jumped away. Therefore, the spar between them went on the other toying with the other.

-------------- Last memory -------------

Serenity was all smiles as she got ready for the ball.

It was celebrating her 18, birthday today. In addition, announcing her engagement to Heero.

And of course, there was going to be a large surprise for Kagome.

She looked at her reflection and put her white mask over her eyes. Kagome walked in and looked at her friend. "You look great sere." Serenity turned to her smiling even wider. "I am just so happy I didn't know Heero would purpose today!" Kagome smiled at her, and said serenity "I bet you didn't know Wufei would kiss you when you beat him last week did you?" Kagome blushed. "SERENITY!" She said loudly. "You were spying?!" Serenity giggled then checked her reflection again, she was wearing her traditional white dress. It had gold circles over the bodice and a string of gold beads made the waistline, which went right bellow, her chest. She then checked Kagome's outfit; Kagome was dressed in a dark green with gold sewed in over the bodice. The waistline was right bellow her chest as was in style. It then flowed out to her feet, Kagome's hair was up in its traditional long braid but this time green and gold ribbon went through it and at the end of it a small red rose laid there at the end of her braid. Kagome stood taller than serenity by a mere foot exactly like Heero. Kagome had a green mask with gold sequin lining it hiding her dark eyes; her eyes were forever switching between dark green and the Prussian blue of her brother's eyes.

Serenity then smiled at her friend "You look great Kagome." Kagome looked at her smiling, (Scc: Oh god Kagome smiled it is the end of the world! CY: GET! -Chases off with broom-) "thanks sere. YOU look gorgeous." Serenity shook her head we both do. They then quickly went to the ballroom. Kagome looked about and then was snatched onto the dance floor. "Hello pretty, princess." hissed a voice. Kagome blinked and noticed that Ian prince of the stars was griping her hand. She gave him a look that could burn and tried to brake away from him, as he pulled her to a balcony. Ian gripped her and looked her right in the eye "You should have been mine! And you will be!" Kagome again tried to get away but this time succeeded as she had punched Ian in the face. Just as she had gotten from him, Wufei came in just as Ian rushed at her. Wufei hit him in the head with the hilt of his knife rendering him unconscious. He then walked to Kagome and hugged her. "You okay?" Kagome gave him a nod and glared at the boy lying on the balcony floor. "Come on let's go back inside." said Wufei. Kagome nodded and followed him back into the ballroom. Wufei pulled her onto the dance floor and held her close. Kagome looked into his eyes as they danced.

Serenity who has dancing with Heero smiled at them. Heero also smiled he had seen Wufei quickly go after his sister so he had stopped and decided to let the lead of his guard handle it. He turned back to the angel in his arms.

Queen serenity watched her daughter and her court dance with their loves. It was so sweet, yet she was sad that it might end, for she knew of the evil approaching and she was sure the princess of earth did too.

Queen serenity then stood. The room silenced and everyone stopped dancing to look at the queen.

Queen serenity smiled, "I would like to thank you all for attending my Daughter's birthday ball."

"I would also like to announce my daughter's engagement to Prince Heero of earth." One man in the crowd spoke. "Is the princess happy with this engagement majesty? We could not let this happen if the princess were unhappy about it!" Serenity walked forward to her mother and stood there bedside her "I assure you." She said "That I amfine with this arrangement." The crowd smiled at their princess.

"I also thank you for caring so much as to ask. But, I am very, very, happy with this engagement."

The crowd cheered.

Queen serenity sat back down and watched her daughter run back to her fiancé.

Kagome smiled through her princess's whole speech. She turned back to Wufei as he cleared his throat.

"I want to ask you something, so come on." He took her out onto a different balcony and turned to her. He made her sit on a bench and paced a bit before her. He then turned to her and knelt before her. "Princess." He started "I would be much honored if you would consent to marry me, Wufei prince of mars."

Kagome didn't even blink she leaned forward and hugged him. Wufei pulled her into his lap. "Yes." Said Kagome quietly. "Of course, I will." Wufei kissed her gently. When the parted he slid a necklace around her neck. It had a beautiful rose shaped locket on it. He also slipped the ring onto her finger.

Wufei and Kagome's heads snapped up, as they heard a scream, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Kagome stood up quickly alongside Wufei. "I need to go and gather the senshi she said looking to Wufei, you find my brother and serenity and get them to the safe room okay?" Wufei nodded and gave her another kiss. Then Kagome ran back into the ballroom. Kagome ran around and gathered all the senshi come on guys we need to go and fight this. "What about serenity?" Said Lita looking about for their best friend and princess. "My brother is with her and Wufei is looking for them." Minako who Kagome had grabbed by the hand noticed the ring on her friend's wedding band finger. She decided to ask her about it later.

Kagome and the girls rushed into a room and Trans-formed. After that, they ran outside the palace only to see hundreds of monsters running towards the palace.

Sailor earth turned to them okay guys this is our first real battle but, we can do it!

It seemed like hours, once the girls had started fighting they took down as much of the enemy as possible. Sailor earth then heard an anguished cry from her left she turned and what she saw shook her to the very core. "VENUS!" Cried out Mercury, then she too was down. Sailor earth saw Duo next to Venus both of them dead. Mercury and Quatre were to her right. She knew that the others were also dead. She then heard an explosion coming from the palace. "SERENITY!" Cried sailor earth. She then ran towards the palace.

Kagome ran through the ball room how she knew were to go she didn't know.

"Well look who decided to join us!" said a voice with an evil cackle. Sailor earth looked up and saw an evil woman standing there. She ran and stood there in front of serenity her brother and Wufei.

"So, you think you can protect them from me little earth princess?"

Kagome growled and concentrated on a trick her mother had taught her.

A rose appeared in her hand and she threw it at the evil woman. It sailed passed her scratching her cheek.

"Why you little witch!" Hissed the evil queen. Heero and Wufei had positioned themselves to the sides or in front of their loves. "Beryl leave us in peace!" Yelled serenity looking at the evil woman. Sailor earth now felt even more anger surge through her. Beryl she should have known! She then saw two crystals appear and shoot at her and serenity sailor earth prepared to block it but her vision was blocked when wufei jumped in front of her. "NO!!" Kagome gripped Wufei and slowly lowered herself to the ground with him she held him and whispered. "Idiot why did you do that?"

Wufei tried to chuckle but it came out as a cough. He put his hand to her cheek sailor earth held it there.

"Cause I love you... I will always love you." When he went limp sailor earth held in her grief and laid her head on his chest and held his hand to her cheek still.

She then heard serenity crying. She turned and saw what would haunt her forever.

Her brother lay there in serenity's arms dead. Serenity stood and picked up Heero's sword. "No! Princess!" Sailor earth's plea went unheeded to serenity as she plunged the sword deep into her chest then pulled it out and she then fell to the floor beside Heero. Sailor earth's grief turned to anger and sadness. She knew also that the outer senshi were now dying from the fight outside. Sailor earth held her hands up and long elegant staff appeared in her hands. She looked to beryl and saw the woman cringe. Kagome held the staff into the air.

"I CALL UPON YOU MY HOME PLANET EARTH!"

"HELP ME PUNISH THE DEVIL WHO KILLED YOUR PEOPLE!"

Sailor earth's body glowed with the power from earth.

"SENSHI OF THE PLANETS HELP ME AVENGE OUR PRINCESS AND YOUR SACRIFICE!"

Sailor earth's costume now gained each of the plane's colors. Sailor earth opened her eyes.

And spoke to beryl who now glared at her, now you shall pay for your crime witch!

"EARTH CELISTIAL ELEMENTS.... COMBINE!"

"CELISTIAL PRISION!"

Beryl screamed as light consumed her and all her minions outside the palace and locked them into a colorful orb. Sailor earth kneeled there she heard queen serenity behind her. She turned to the queen "it is up to you... please send her away I have already created her prison..." sailor earth's voice faded and her eyes became vacant, and she fell beside Wufei. The queen let out a cry of anguish and sent beryl and her minions away she sat by a pillar then wished into her crystal for her daughter and her court, as well as their loves to be sent somewhere new to live in peace. All the bodies glowed and disappeared.

-------------- End of memories-----------

Sailor earth was kneeling as the trance broke and she gasped for air. Uranus caught sailor moon. As she had fainted.

Sailor earth's transformation faded. And she walked over to sailor moon who's transformation also faded. "We have to get her to bed." said Kagome looking down at Serena. "Get her upstairs now." Uranus de-transformed and the others followed suit. Kagome let them go ahead of her and watched as the guys followed them. Kagome walked up the stairs after them but didn't go to her room instead she went to try to find the gym.

-----------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 6

Okay I know that this was possibly my longest chapter... but at least the memory thing is over!

Ahem, now then the next chapter will be up soon how soon is unknown till my home computer is fixed I actually uploaded this at school figures... anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. happenings

Kitten

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I know it took me long enough to get this chapter out but I am sorry!!

I have had a lot to do this month so much that well, weddings, tests, studying, and trade school can make someone mess up once in a great while.

But anyway I am very happy with the way my story is going. I just hope that later you don't try to kill me for something…

But anyway thanks for reviewing on with the fic!!

------------------------------------------------

Kagome spent much of the time she should have spent resting in the gym. After a while she went to her room and fell asleep quickly after changing and crawling between the covers.

-The next day-

Duo woke up early and as many may guess was hungry. So he went to the kitchen and saw that some servants had already made some coffee. Smiling he made himself a cup and put in a lot of sugar followed by chocolate mocha coffee creamer.

And to eat with that Duo searched through the fridge for something to eat and came out with chocolate, after eating his 'breakfast' he was wide awake.

Duo then decided to find something to entertain himself with. And what he found was the karaoke machine in the living room.

Duo turned it on and found a funny little tune. He then started singing.

"Hello mother, Hello father.

Screaming youma's really bother. Thanks for the package that's why I'm writing.

This big machine gun really stops all the fighting."

Upstairs eyes opened up to hear Duo's little song.

"Screaming, running, bullet's flying their not fighting.

I'm not bothered."

"Can't wait to show you all my new tricks. Please send more bullets really quickly."

Kagome sat up as Duo was in the middle of his song and recognized the tune.

But then Duo did something that they all would someday remember and hate.

"THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!!"

Kagome's eyes widened at the familiar words and she kicked her blanket off and ran into someone once in the hallway.

"Woman watch, what the hell you're doing!"

"I was till I was so unpleasantly sent to the ground!"

"Well I think that it's your fault!"

"Well it would seem that you think that when it was you who ran into me!"

Unknown to them Duo had changed songs and now what he was saying reached the ears of the arguing two.

"THE SUN WILL COME OUT TOMORROW, BET YOUR BOTTOM DOLLAR THAN TOMORROW, COME WHAT MAY!"

Kagome glared down the stairs and said "Let's finish this after we shut him up."

Kagome then walked quickly down the stairs Wufei following of course somehow all the others had managed to sleep through duo's concert. Lucky for them.

But the way they got Duo to shut up would surprise you.

"HEY GUYS!!! KITTEN!! WU-MAN LET ME OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUT!!!!!!!!

Kagome ignored him and made sure the closet was securely locked and got herself a cup of coffee seeing Wufei rubbing at his temples she changed her mind and also poured him a cup she set it down in front of him and took the seat across from him.

Wufei watched her silently and sipped at the coffee. Kagome ignored him, after a while though she couldn't stand it any longer.

"If you have questions just ask them Wufei."

Wufei blinked and set his cup down.

"Those memories…were they…actually real?"

Kagome nodded and took another sip of her coffee.

Wufei decided to ask his other question. "Woman, that witch that killed us all…is she still alive?"

Kagome looked up at him and set her own cup down. "No, we settled the score a long time ago, though we died in the process."

Wufei's widened, "If you died, how is it you are sitting before me alive?"

Kagome looked him in the eye. "We were reborn it would amaze you to know how many times that we all have died."

Wufei nodded to that answer and noticed that the others had come down so stopping his questions.

Kagome and Serena fixed them all breakfast then left to go outside and meditate.

Kagome and Serena separated, Kagome found a lake surrounded by some trees behind the Winner mansion and sat down to do her meditation there.

Serena found a clearing in a grove of trees and stayed there to practice her kata and to meditate as well.

Kagome after an hour heard a sound behind her. She got up and turned to look at the woods behind her. She didn't see anything but she could feel someone there. Quickly she quietly transformed into Sailor earth and walked a little ways from the lake.

At the sudden movement the ground shook a little beneath her and earth jumped away only to be caught by thick tree roots which wrapped around her.

Sailor earth growled and managed to get free using fire.

Though she had not gotten out of the trap unhurt she then heard a voice behind her speak. "So the little earth princess has been practicing."

Sailor earth turned to see sapphire behind her smiling at her evilly.

Kagome raised a brow at him. "Looks like you might just have a problem cause you will not leave this clearing alive." She stated.

As she said that the other senshi appeared behind her sailor moon with them. The boys were possibly sneaking up on him from behind with Sailor Saturn.

Youma appeared at the same time that sapphire blocked Saturn's attack.

All of them were fighting brilliantly until sapphire called a halt to the youma.  
Smoke came from one of the youma and the senshi passed out.

"Sleeping gas," Mercury managed to mumble before she too passed out. Sailor fell to her knees and noticed Diamond appear and walk towards sailor moon but she could do nothing. As her eyes closed she barely noticed the arms that picked her up.

Wufei and the others tried to stay awake as the gas poured out over the grounds. His eyelids dripped low and he noticed that the two at fault were picking up to unconscious bodies from were the senshi had been.

"No," he mumbled as he fell forward the gas taking effect.

--------------

end chapter. Okay no one has voted so I put the pairings that will happen as thus.

Jupiter/Trowa

Mercury / Quatre

Mars/ later character

Venus/Duo

Earth/Wufei

Moon/Heero

R&R!


	8. Love anew?

Kitten

By Chikara-Yuy

Chapter : Love anew? Problems with enemies

Okay I'm back! . sorry it took so long to get this up But I had a bit of problems with writer's block. -Glares at a Pile of dust behind me, remains of what had been a VERY large cinder block.-

Reverts back to smile quickly scaring a few readers. .

Now then I must say I hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on It once I got rid of the writer's block!

Also I hope you have looked at my other stories for I have posted another story, **Imaginary** I hope you read it!

Also there have not been any changes in the polls…

The polls for the pairings will be up until after at least the 9th chapter after that no more voting.

So if you haven't voted on a pairing yet you might want to on this chapter!

Now then Disclaimer!!!

-Duo appears -

Duo: uhh….what was I supposed to say again?

CY: Never mind Duo…..Oy…Now I have a headache…

Well never mind I don't own any of these characters except Kagome and Ian.

Now then on with the fic!

------------------------------------------------------

Wufei gave and inaudible groan. He opened his eyes to find that he was outside and that others were twitching around him, he shook his head to clear the fog that seemed to have clouded it and saw something shining in the grass he managed to get to his feet and stumble towards it. he picked it up recognizing it as the necklace he had seen in his memories. A note was pasted to the back of it. Wufei read it.

Mars prince looks like you lost to me this time, hah, that stupid star prince was right about you actually failing your princess. Now she is mine for the taking, or the killing.

Wufei growled and clutched it hard in his fist not noticing that the chain but into his skin or ignoring the pain. The others began to sit up and Wufei shoved the locket in his pocket after taking the note off.

Later…

Wufei and the others sat in the kitchen the senshi were quiet as were the guys.

Wufei began to think on what had happened the night before.

Flash Back

Kagome after many twists and turns made it to the gym. Already in her training outfit she walked onto the mat and started to practice her kata.

Kagome's hair floated around her as she practiced, kagome ignored it.

After a while she walked over to the wall were swords were hung. She pulled one down and took it to the mat. She then re-preformed her kata while using the sword. After an hour or so Kagome heard someone behind her. she turned and stopped the sword pointed directly at Wufei's throat. "What do you want?" She asked quietly. Kagome lowered her sword as she asked this and stared at him.

Wufei then realized that she had known he was watching the entire time he had been hiding in there.

Wufei stared at her. "Woman don't you know if your going to train you should do it with a partner?"

Kagome stared at him for a minute then said "Why don't you train with me then man?"

Wufei walked over to the wall and took a sword from it. he then circled kagome who was already in a fighting stance. Wufei lunged at her with the sword and Kagome parried his sword. The gentle rhythmic clanging filled the room. After a while Wufei had disarmed kagome and Kagome in turn had managed to disarm him at the same time. After that they both went to fighting again this time martial arts.

Kagome lunged at Wufei and Wufei dodged her. Kagome slid to a stop as Wufei ran at her she ducked his fist and sweep kicked him. Wufei got up and the fight continued. Kagome had gotten in close for a punch to his jaw when Wufei grabbed her and flipped her over his shoulder. Kagome landed on her back hard. She was back up again and she sweep kicked Wufei down. Wufei at the last minute grabbed her as she tried to move out of the way causing him to fall on top of her. Kagome breathing just as hard as Wufei was speechless. She slithered from beneath him and once again the fight continued. Later Kagome hit the mat and laid there for a few minutes breathing hard. Wufei signaled his victory by placing his foot on her chest. Kagome conceded defeat. To say the least she was speechless the only person and she meant the only person who usually could be her in a sparring match was Serena.

Kagome stared up at him and then without a word used her leg while she was down to sweep kick him and Wufei fell to the ground beside her.

Kagome breathed deeply and turned to basically smirk at him and comment he should never underestimate the enemy came face to face with him. For a moment the two stared into the other's eyes. Onyx clashing with purssian blue. Wufei then leaned in and captured her lips. Kagome and wufei instinctively closed their eyes. after a while Wufei pulled back and Kagome stood up and helped him up. She then bowed to him and ran from the gym.

End of Flash Back

Wufei gave an inward sigh. And prayed to god that she was alright. -I failed her, I failed her damn it. past life or no past life I was in love from the beginning..-

Meanwhile little did he know Heero was going through some other thoughts almost similar to his own.

Heero's P.o.v.

Heero looked calm on the outside to any who might look at him but inside he was at war with himself.

He had failed. Failed, failed, failed. This same chant ranted through his mind like a stampeed. Heero could still only think that Serena was gone. And he had only just begun to figure out his feelings... Heero shook his head harshly but the memory from the night before ran before his eyes again.

----flash back----

Heero watched and followed as the other senshi deposited Serena into her room. He hid in the shadows and waited till they all left only Venus stopped after the others were ahead of her.

"Better take care of her right Heero-san or Amara will have your head." she whispered.

Heero gave a low grunt and walked into the room closing the door behind him. He went over to the bed and pulled the chair from the desk over to the bed, before he got far however he noticed that a silver laptop laid on the desk closed. sheets of papper stacked neatly next to it. He shook his head and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He silently watched the girl before him sleep. -What the hell is happening to me?- He thought.

He looke down at Serena and gave what most would consider a possible smile. He reached out his hand and it stilled a minute before reaching forward and brushing her hair from her face. And reached up quickly and grabed his. Heero if he had been anyone else would have jumped. but of course the perfect soldier is never startled by anything.

Heero stared at the pale hand gripping his, and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Hoping that would comfort the sleeping girl. After what seemed like an hour passed, He tried to get up to leave but noticed that she had his hand a sudden vice grip, and she whimpered when he tried to pull his hand away. With a sigh Heero sat back down and leaned against the chair to sleep.

H e barely registered the doorbell ringing. Sailor mars got up and went to see who it was. Heero jumped as a scream rang out. The rest of the senshi ran to the front door to see Sailor mars hugging some man in a tux. (An: guess who?)

Sailor Jupiter was frowning and a growl had resounded deep in her throat. Uranus was twitching somewhat and looking to choke the both of them.Sailor mars turned back to them and glanced at the guys. "This is my fiancé Tuxedo mask, other wise known as Darien Shields, Tuxedo mask, these are Hime's new friends."

The man glared at the guys through his white mask. "If they are her friends then WHY is she not here?"

Uranus nearly jumped at him but Neptune held her back. "That," she spat at him, "Is beacuse you cheated on her, she left with Kagome to get away from YOU."

Now the guys were glaring at Tuxedo mask. Even the mild mannared Quatre, and that would scare anyone. (AN: can you picture him glaring at someone? I can, but only Duo sometimes...)

"So you did that to Bunny?" said Duo meanicingly. Anyone with a brain could tell the hyper pilot had something up his sleeve. Tuxedo mask visably gulped."Uh," he started.

but each glare directed at him shut him up. Venus stepped up deciding now was time for a word of wisdom, though the others stopped and looked at her. "No now, we have to think about a plan to get Hime and Kagome back, when we do then we will let Gome handle it."

----end chapter---

Okay cliff hanger! I know, I know don'd kill me!!

I promise that if I get some other good reviews on this the next chapter will be up soon!

He, he and I know I did some major fluff but it had to be done sometime. Hope you liked the chapter this story is almost done. If it goest well I will have a sequel soon!

bye bye!!!


	9. Planning

I know its been awhile since I've updated on stories, but I will be working updating them all this month!  
first off to update here...hehehe....to all of who you might be mad at my long absense sorry!!!

and if anyone is in personal aqquaintence with Phoenix Bakura, will that someone get her to get back on fanfiction!  
Ahem...now as to my absense...well a lot of things have been going on. ...mainly looking for a new job....

T.T

But hopefully I will be back in the work enviorment soon!

now enough of my blabbering. On with the fic!!

* * *

"Now we need ideas. We have to get Gome, and Sere back."

The senshi went into the living room Tuxedo mask following avoiding Duo and the guys at all cost. He sat away from the senshi when the all sat down.

"Now, Mercury is searching for Serenity's and Kagome's signals right now so pretty soon we might find thier location. the idea is to get to them as quickly as possible before Daimond and Sapphire do any permanent damage." Venus glanced at everyone in turn. Mars spoke up first.

"I think we should work in teams. That way we can find everyone faster after locating them."

"First thing's first," said Jupiter. "She reached into her pack and pulled out swords each one with a different gem stone set in its hilt.

"I know you guys remember these." She said as each of them were taking a sword from her arms. Duo unsheathed his sword, and tossing slighlty caught it. "Oh yeah, this will be fun now."  
Each of the guys were inspspecting thier swords before, after a slight squeeze of the hilt, Heero transformed. He was dressed like a warrior. Leather pants and boots, a white tunic with a leather vest his cape was blue. A sheild was now on Heero's back and he still held his sword in hand.

"The outfits haven't changed much," comment Trowa.

"The outfits no, but your powers have doubled in strength just like ours have." Stated Mercury with a glance at him.  
"Cool," Duo stated as he too transformed. Quatre followed suit followed by Wufei and Trowa.

"So what do we do with Cape boy?"

Darien auidably gulped.

"He, he stays behind. I am actually curious to see what Kagome does to him this time." said Mars.

"You were happy to see him a moment ago." Duo pointed out.

"Momentarily," retored the fire senshi. "I was hoping he could be of help, but fat chance there..to many are willing to hurt him. He'd just get us caught."

"Found them!" Mercury shouted triaumphently. "They are on some abandoned colonly," She tapped away and a visual appeared on the wall. "as you can see there are not other life points except; the few youma, the gaurds, Daimond and Sapphire, and of course Serenity and Kagome."

"Do we get there by ship transport?"

"No, we'd be noticed before we landed. We're going to teleport."

They all filed outside with the exception of Darien who was being 'entertained' by Rasihd. The girls all moved into a circle the guys forming one around them. With everyone cocentrating each began to glow thier respectable colors.  
"Sailor senshi Knight Teleport!"

They opened thier eyes moments later floating in a shield bubble near the colony. once they landed the bubble vanished and the knights were surprsised they could breathe without space suits.

"It's just part of it, don't worry so much."

"Yeah, don't worry while we defy the laws of physics."

"Shut up Maxwell."

The palace was in view from thier hiding spot in an abandoned building. Heero glanced at the black errie towers.

"How many?"

"Well, lets see, I'm sure they brought back Emerald and Rubeus..."

"Just two minions?"

"Knowing them they probably have about fifty youma or so as well."

"Look on the bright side," said Venus.

"What bright side?"

"No Heart Snatchers." stated the blonde.

The senshi and knights split up into twos; Ami went with Quatre, Venus went with Duo, Trowa went with Lita, and Rei Followed Wufei and Heero.

"Why are you following us?"

"Because out of all the others, you two are the most dangerous...besides Duo."

"Hn."


End file.
